The Start of Something New Again
by zacvanessaxxx
Summary: Vanessa just stared out into the open space. She couldn't believe it, she didn't know if she was ready and was Zac ready? Epilogue of The Start of Something New OneShot


Start of Something New Again

**A/N: sorry this is late but I had to get back into the swing of things after a month long school break….here is the epilogue as promised – Finding each other chapter 3 is being posted later tonight!**

**Xxx**

**--**

**Start of Something New **_**Again**_

**2 and a half years later**

Vanessa stared out into the open space. She couldn't believe it, was she ready and was Zac ready. She knew Zac would be happy but the fact that they hadn't talked about more scared her that he might not. She had known for a week and she hadn't told anyone – not even Ashley. Vanessa was getting to the point where she had to tell him – she didn't want him tot find out the wrong way.

She suddenly found a pair of strong arms around her waist; she immediately found comfort however the lingering thought made her turn around and push his hands away.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I'm just off with the fairies…" She gave him a weak smile telling him she was ok.

"Well, I'm heading off to the interview I'll be back in about a couple of hours" He gently kisses her on the lips and left her standing there while he kneels down in front of their 2 and a half year old son Riley, who is colouring in and watching his favourite movie – High School Musical (all thanks to Aunt Ashley). Vanessa watches as Zac leans forward and kisses Riley on the forehead before rustling his dark brown locks – identical to Vanessa's and walking out the door.

She made her way to the lounge where Riley was sitting in front of the coffee table in front of her. Watching the TV screen she sees herself and Zac all those years ago singing 'Breaking Free' and how that movie and that song changed there lives forever. Vanessa thinks back to the reunion in Utah, when she found out she was pregnant with Riley and how everyone was so excited for them. A smile playing on her lips at Zac running down the hotel corridor with the white pregnancy stick in his hand, shouting and screaming. Corbin thought he was crazy.

She smiled at how well Riley was growing up and how much he was changing everyday. Vanessa was bought out of her thoughts when she was hit with a wave of nausea, she knew this was going to become more frequent soon and she was glad it hadn't started as early as it had with Riley. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen making herself a Ginger tea, Zac ad been noticing the Ginger tea lying around more often the past week but she had just told him she wasn't feeling well. He wasn't dumb and was bound to figure it out soon. Vanessa knew one thing though she couldn't lie to him anymore.

--

"Mummy wren is daddy gonna be home?" He bold blues eyes just like his fathers.

"Soon baby, why?"

"I have drawn this picture for him" He took the picture to Vanessa and when she saw I her eyes began to water. The picture was of Zac, herself, Riley and a little baby in her arms. Vanessa smiled before asking Riley this question.

"Baby, can I have this picture?"

"You can have the picture mummy, I'll draw another one for daddy"

"Thanks baby" Vanessa leaned forward and kissed his forehead, smiling against his skin. Vanessa than stood up and walked to her bedroom where she placed the picture in her bedside table drawer.

--

They had just put Riley to bed and Vanessa was sitting relaxed on her bed while watching TV while Zac was taking a shower. She still didn't know when to tell him and was trying to think of something however she was bought out of her thoughts when Zac walked into the room with a just a fresh pair of boxers on.

"What you thinking about?" She desperately wanted to shout it out to him right then and there however she couldn't do it.

"Nothing much…." She stared into those blue eyes and nearly died at the compassion lying beneath them.

"You sure you are ok, cause you haven't been feeling well and you won't let me near your stomach, and there is nothing wrong with it, it is toned and bloody fantastic…." He leaned forward to start lifting her shirt up, she was about to stop him but it was too late; the next words that came out of his mouth shocked her system. "It's like…..you're pregnant…" the last two words came out as a soft whisper as he stared down at the slowing expanding stomach.

Vanessa finally released the tears and they were now streaming down her face, she didn't want him to find out this way, she wanted to tell him herself. Zac looked up when he heard her sniffle to herself. His heart broke when he saw her crying, the tears falling from her face onto her stomach. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and smiled at her brightly – he was happy, over the moon, and couldn't believe he was going to be a father again.

"Van, baby why didn't you tell me" He whispered to her, watching as he looked up at her to show her he was happy.

"…we hadn't talk about….more children…and I was scared…and then Riley drew a picture today while you were at the interview and I don't know…it just…….." Vanessa leaned over to her draw and pulled out the picture and showed it Zac, watching as a smile grew on his lips.

"When did you find out….?"

"Last week….I'm 3 months along…"

"Oh baby come here" He opened his arms and she crawled into them, loving how his hands brushed her hair and went down her back and peppering kisses on her hair.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled, both of us leaning in to a gentle, loving kissed that said anything that was left unsaid. Vanessa knew that this was right and with Zac's hand on her stomach, cradling the small swollen bump and his other hand holding her waist close to him, all of her fears faded away.

Zac smiled to himself, he was going to be a dad again and there was nothing that could make him any happier, he understood why she hadn't told him yet – it was true they hadn't spoken yet about more children, it just hadn't come up and everything seem perfect at the moment, however even so, he couldn't believe how happy he was.

It was defiantly the start of something new _again_.


End file.
